


Someone Else

by chaircat



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, No Lube, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Chandler needs to forget who he is. He knows exactly who can help him.





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of season 1.
> 
> I just finished season 1 of Penny Dreadful and needed to write this.
> 
> My youngest brother is named Ethan, so I had to stick with surnames for this.
> 
> I wrote this pretty quickly, so it’s not my best. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He needed.

Her last moments kept flashing before his eyes. Instead of darkness, the backs of his eyelids showed curly hair and pale skin. He tried distracting himself, but no amount of alcohol or violence could clear his head. He was at the end of his rope. He needed to let go.

He needed to be someone else.

~

Staggering through the dark London streets, Chandler searched. He vaguely remembered the path he had taken weeks ago. He didn’t think the place would be too hard to find, but everything seemed to look the same. The sights, smells, sounds. It was all the same to him. Everything had lost its color.

He began to feel hopeless. He had no idea how to find him. Luckily, he didn’t have to search much longer.

“Mr. Chandler! What a pleasant surprise!”

Chandler spun around and took in the boyish features, the lazily smiling mouth. Not a single hair out of place, as always. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Mr. Gray. I’ve been looking for you.” Gray’s smile turned lascivious, his eyebrow raising.

“Is that so? What can do for my dear friend?”

Chandler looked into those dark eyes. Eyes that reflected the same violence and rage and fire he felt clawing inside himself. The same emptiness. He moved closer to Gray, hand reaching out to grasp his wrist.

“I need to be someone else.”

~

The door shut behind them. Chandler wasted no time. Shoving Gray into the wall, he pressed their mouths together in a rough kiss. Tongues clashed, teeth bit into soft lips, moans were swallowed. Hands ripped clothes off, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

They made their way to the green chaise. Chandler pushed Gray unto the cushions. Removing his pants, he straddled the younger man. Unlacing his trousers, he took Gray in hand. Positioning himself, he sank all the way down. Gray let out of shout of surprise, hands grabbing at his hips to ground himself. Chandler relished the burn. Used it to distract himself from a much deeper pain.

He started a brutal rhythm. He raised himself and slammed back down quickly. Gray lifted his hips to meet him, nails digging into his hips. Chandler wrapped his hand around Gray’s throat. Gray arched, pushing his neck harder against his hand. He obliged, tightening his grip. Gray fucked into him faster, tearing gasps and groans from his throat. He felt himself lurching closer to the edge. Gray’s eyes were glazed, kiss swollen lips parted as he fought for breath. He lifted one hand from Chandler's waist and raked his nails down his back. Chandler threw his head back and moaned, feeling the blood begin to trickle down. In retaliation, he tightened his grip and leaned down and bit into his shoulder. Gray’s other hand scraped desperately down his back before wrapping around his cock. Chandler gasped.

Half a dozen thrusts later, Chandler was coming hard. His fist clenched tight around Gray’s throat before letting go entirely. The other man choked as he gasped in air and came inside him. Chandler stayed where he was for a moment before pulling off and laying beside him.

The two men fought to catch their breath. Chandler relished the ache in his muscles. After a moment, Gray let out a soft chuckle.

“I did not take you for such a violent lover, Mr. Chandler.”

Chandler was silent for a moment before responding.

“I came here to be someone else. I believe I have succeeded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life source.


End file.
